


Like Rabbits, Like Lightning

by rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rabbit Lightning - Freeform, Tiny bit of roleplay, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rule is that, were Rhett a werewolf, if Link can ride him, he can take him home.<br/>Link’s already taking him home. And Rhett’s feeling decidedly wolfish.<br/>One plus two plus three, equals Link riding Rhett on the office couch. </p><p> </p><p>— inspired by gmm #316</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/gifts).



> /varmint is, as my extensive boopidi-boop research tells me, the southerner's term for "beast"
> 
> /and Shahbaz, a.k.a. Rhett's mythical name, means "the king of falcons"
> 
> if you want, see [the episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkQG6Qcrwac)! not only because it will help you to better spot any references i make to it, but because it's extremely funny as well.

Under the studio lights, Link truly shines like lightning. And even as they move away from their desk, the cameras and the lights, Rhett can still see Link as lit up, positively beaming, shining with that newfound cockiness the character of Lohn helps him ease into.    
  
Link’s giggles fill the back of the studio and continue to bounce off the walls of every space they walk through on their way to the dressing room. Rhett’s composure is weak in the face of Link’s contagious laughter, and all thoughts about containing the laughter and not acting like seventh-graders soon cease to exist.   
  
In front of the dressing room door, Link tries to stifle the laughter. He then speaks, surprising Rhett by keeping in character fully. “G’on, darlin’,” Link says in that southern drawl, satisfied smirk in place as he opens the door and holds it open for Rhett. The taller man gives him an amused look, his brows scrunching up a tad as his lips stretch in a small, almost questioning smile. He doesn’t question the endearment out loud, naturally; Link is teasing, perhaps emboldened by the clothing and God knows what. Still, Rhett can’t help the involuntary reaction at hearing Link speak like that, his breath catching slightly,  warmth pooling in his chest. Rhett does nothing about it, though. In fact it’s Link who breaks character by blushing, and lowers his head as if what he’s said has hit him all of a sudden.    
  
In an embarrassed attempt to clear some space between them, Link walks toward the mirror. Forgetting all about his mannerliness, he lets Rhett close the door himself.    
  
Rhett’s smile only widens, and he shakes his head, looking at Link’s retreating form with a confused, albeit fond expression. He’s been around Link long enough for this kind of thing to not feel weird, but not long enough for it to not be funny. He doesn’t think Link will ever stop being funny.

****

To help his friend feel a bit more at ease, Rhett sparks up a conversation as soon as the door is shut, and when he speaks, it is in the voice of Redd Rabbitclaw Moonshine: “Thank you, Lohn. You’re very kind,” he says, accent as thick as ever, the smirk still in place.   
  
Link is looking down at his florally-patterned jacket, fumbling with one of the buttons on it when Rhett speaks to him. Link shakes his head and rolls his eyes, not looking back at Rhett, but Rhett can see his grinning profile just fine and can’t help but to smile at the sight.   
  
“You’re welcome,” Link says, or, well, it actually sounds as if it’s Lohn who says it.   
  
Rhett watches Link’s long, charmingly maladroit fingers finally get the button to pop out and let the jacket hang open around the silky, deep v-neck he wears underneath. 

****

As he watches Link begin to undress, Rhett’s own hands are busy, although even Rhett himself is surprised with how apt they are. Without the assistance of even a reflective surface, Rhett manages to reach back and pluck the extensions out of his hair, leaving the mourning of the loss of his mullet for someone else, glad his hair is back to the way he prefers to keep it styled - completely shorn at the back.    
  
Link’s entire outfit is still in place when he leans over the counter to look himself in the mirror, squinting. Rhett wonders why Link hasn’t got his glasses on all until he sees Link dab at the spot between his eyebrows lightly, something the glasses would have obscured, were they perched in their usual spot atop his nose. Before taking his costume off, Link will take the unibrow off, Rhett concludes.  _ Priorities, _ he thinks, and almost chuckles out loud.   
  
Before Link can get a swipe in and wipe away some of the brow, though, Rhett is executing a newfound, sudden, brilliant idea.   
  
And what he does isn’t that strange, it is simply a means of keeping Link in the costume. Maybe not keeping him in character, but getting him to keep that bit of added feistiness that the character of Lohn Lightning seems to bring about. Lohn was Link’s own creation, though, and Rhett has no business trying to deduce what that might mean about Link himself, but he knows he wants to make it his business to keep the funny, if a bit inappropriate, banter going.

****

Putting on a distressed expression, Rhett lets out a loud yelp.   
  
Link jumps away from the mirror at the sound, turning around immediately, eyes as wide as saucers. “Rhett?” he asks worriedly before feeling behind himself around the counter until he finds his glasses. “What’s wrong? Are you hu-?”   
  
When he puts the glasses on, Link has a clear sight of Rhett, who seems to be perfectly fine, save for his feigned, horror-stricken expression, and the hair extensions he has for some reason stuffed into the front of his vest.    
  
“Wha-?” Link begins, opening and closing his mouth like a fish before he can even get any sound out.    
  
“I’m turning!” Rhett cries, looking down at his chest with visibly faux concern. 

****

It dawns on Link in an instant, and he does all he can not to burst out laughing. He won’t give Rhett the satisfaction.    
  
Link purses his lips in annoyance, but it’s still a smile, no matter how hard he tries to look unamused.    
  
“Turnin’?” he asks, cocking an eyebrow, “I reckon ya can’t turn into a varmint if ya already are one, Shahbaz.”   
  
Rhett laughs, deep and hearty, and Link can’t help but to let his own smile show through the annoyance, which has already almost entirely dissipated.    
  
“Now, I ain’t turnin’ into a falcon,” Rhett quips.   
  
“Ya ain’t turnin’ inta nothin’,” Link shoots back, approaching him smugly. He tugs the fake locks up and out of the front of Rhett’s vest. Turning on his heel with a smirk on his face, he fixes his hat on his head and starts to make his way back to the mirror.   
  
“Got you to turn into a real southerner, tho’,” Rhett mutters. His Californian accent is almost back and he’s grinnin’ like a mule eatin’ garlic.

****

“Yea?” Link asks, looking over his shoulder at Rhett. “What if I like it, and it ain’t got nothin’ to do with you?” 

  
Before Rhett can speak, Link places the hair extensions down onto the counter and then leans back down to swipe various paraphernalia to the side with the back of his hand, effectively obtaining himself a seat. He turns, uses his hands to lift himself up, and plops his behind onto the counter, his legs dangling off it. He puts one hand onto the counter behind himself and leans back on it, and the other he keeps between his thighs. His narrowed eyes are on Rhett, and the smile he wears is as taunting as ever.   
  
“So what, you gonna stay in character all day?” Rhett asks, and Lord, he hopes the answer is yes - it would be almost entirely too fun.    
  
“This ain’t a character,” Link says easily, “It’s me.”   
  
A sentence, Rhett thinks, that is the vocal embodiment of the phrase  _ Funny because it’s true _ . It’s Link, a side of Link which is not only not rarely, but not ever shown to the world, and yet somehow Rhett has always had a feeling that it’s there.    
  
Rhett shakes his head, laughing, disbelieving. “Well,” he starts, twisting his voice so that it sounds like he’s mocking Link, which he knows he shouldn’t do, but he can’t help himself: “I  _ ain’t _ staying in costume,” he tells him, and Link dismisses it with a simple huff.   
  
“G’on then,” Link says, and it sounds like a completely innocuous mixture of nonchalance and mild curiosity: “Strip.”   
  
And ah, how could Rhett have forgotten about the main characteristic of Lohn’s spirit? The severely overplayed innocence, the feigned cluelessness which gets its victim -  _ Rhett _ \- to seem like he’s the one with his mind in the gutter.    
  
Rhett’s mind flashes back to the episode:  _ Took ‘em four hours? To start or finish? (When Rhett didn’t come up with an appropriate answer, Link simply went on, very cleverly noting that: Listen, you chose to go here, why don’t you just go?)  _   
  
Rhett huffs, not gracing Link with a response. Oddly, it would usually seem like they were fighting, but it doesn’t feel like it now. There’s something in the air here, but it’s not entirely antagonistic.    
  
Picking out a pair of grey sweatpants and a simple, black crew-neck, Rhett stands between two clothing racks, his profile facing Link as he undresses.    
  
He’s only got the sunglasses and the vest off when he feels like Link is looking at him, and with a minute tilt of his head and a bashful flick of his eyes, he catches Link’s gaze, burning into the side of his bare chest. Rhett looks away from Link quickly, not letting him know he’s been caught. The fact that Link is watching him so intently makes Rhett’s face heat up, but no matter the severity of the embarrassment that Rhett chalks the blush up to, he doesn’t think of asking Link to avert his eyes.    
Instead, he thinks of Link and his dazed expression, his hand in midair, hovering around the edge of his glasses, like he meant to push them up his nose but forgot about it somewhere along the way.    
  
If Rhett spoke, he’d probably be met with another smart-ass remark, anyway. So he stays silent, taking his time undressing, making Link wait, although he’s not sure what it is that Link is waiting for. If he’s really staying in costume, he would have just gone up to the office, right?

****

When he’s fully undressed, only his socks and briefs on, Rhett sets about picking out free racks and draping the clothes over them to hang. Only then, when he’s turned and caught Link looking at his bare legs, does he put on the casual clothes he picked out. 

****

“Mmm. Ready t’go?” Link asks casually when he thinks Rhett has finished dressing up, climbing off the counter and taking a few steps toward Rhett. Rhett regards him for a few moments, cocking his head to the side curiously.    
  
Link’s guise almost falls away as he asks, softly and yet with that same, teasing accusation, “What?”    
  
Rhett shakes his head, smirking. “Oh, nuth’n,” he mutters, his eyes flicking to the top of Link’s head. He plucks the black hat Link is wearing, and with an apt twist of his hand, places it atop his own head of hair before moving away toward the door that would lead him to their shared office.   
  
“Hey!” Link shouts after him indignantly, but he’s laughing, and Rhett grins as Link rushes to catch up with him.    
  
When they make it into the office, Rhett immediately lies down onto the couch and pulls the hat over half his face, painting the picture of a tired cowboy reclining in the grass.   
  
“Is it real hot in the pasture, eh, cowboy?” Link teases, moving away and leaning against the nearest desk, facing Rhett.    
  
Rhett’s lips purse in an involuntary smile.    
  


“Mmm. Sun in my eyes, had to look away,” Rhett teases right back, his hands folded on top of his chest, the hat still covering his eyes.    
  
“I’ll take ‘at as a compliment,” Link says with an audible smirk, like he knows what he’s doing to Rhett. Rhett’s never been more strangely amused, and in his own, ridiculous way, a single thought flashes through his mind - he loves Link so much. Mildly twisted but not cruel humour is a layer of his that only Link seems to be able to tend to right, and honestly, Rhett’s having the time of his life containing his laughter right now.    
  


“I didn’t mean you,” Rhett says, settling back down and pulling the hat further over his eyes, only to hesitantly draw it back. When he lifts the hat up a bit to peek over at Link, the dark-haired man is looking down at his feet - when he quickly flicks his gaze up, Rhett can see the slightly embarrassed, apologetic smile on his face, like he’s hopeful he hasn’t really annoyed Rhett. When Rhett answers to it with a wide, happy grin of his own, Link’s grin returns to one of innocent wickedness. 

****  
Rhett pushes the hat further up his head, squishing it between his head and one of the couch cushions, heedless of the possibility of a pressed hat as he watches Link walk over toward him.    
  
“You’d do better bein’ in cahoots with me, boy,” Link warns him, and then lets a short giggle escape him. Rhett knows Link’s not breaking character - there’s no character to break. This is Link, confident and satisfied, enjoying the ribbing visibly, yet shy because of the novelty of getting to enjoy it all. And maybe to an outsider this would look like he’s making a fool of himself, but Rhett can see that he loves it, and Link loves it all the more because Rhett does, too.    
“You are carpoolin’ with me today, after all.”   
  
Link stands next to the couch, and Rhett looks up at him brightly. Rhett reaches up with the hand closer to Link and brushes the tips of his fingers up against the tips of Link’s own, making the other man look down at the point where their hands meet.    
  
“Whatcha doin’, Shah-baz?” Link asks softly, sounding a tad less confident as his voice wavers just the tiniest bit.    
  
“Keepin’ on your good side,” Rhett answers softly, looking up at him, not ceasing in his gentle caressing of Link’s fingers.    
  
Link’s mouth is dry, and he can feel his heartbeat in his throat.    
  
“Wonder if it works the other way ‘round,” Rhett says, and it makes so little sense when said out loud, an unfiltered thought accidentally spoken aloud.   
  
“What?”   
  
Speaking of unfiltered thoughts, what comes out of Rhett’s mouth next is worse than what he’s said just seconds ago, and makes Link’s cheeks turn as red as ripe beets. “You riding me,” Rhett says.   
  
Instead of Rhett’s anticipated reaction of Link looking mortified, Link laughs, nodding. “Yeah, I am takin’ ya home. To your own home, but still…”   
  
Rhett smiles, trying to gulp down the lump in his throat without Link noticing.    
  
“You couldn’t ride me even if you wanted, bo,” Rhett says, completely confident in this statement.    
  
“Oh? Ain’t it in your best interest that I sit on you for a few seconds or something? Otherwise you’ll have to walk home,” Link says, tilting his head to the side a little.   
  
“That’s what I’m saying,” Rhett says, “Even if you actually had to do it to be able to drop me off at my house on your way home, you couldn’t subdue me.” Satisfied grin in place, Rhett looks up at Link, waiting for him to take him up on the challenge.   
  
Somehow, their fingers are still touching.    
Link is quiet for a moment, wearing the expression of a man who’s steeling himself to do something.    
  
“You want me to try?” he asks carefully, raising an eyebrow in challenge.   
  
Rhett’s smile widens. “You can do your best, brother.”   
  
“Mmm,” Link hums, leaning down. “Down, boy,” Link puts his hand on Rhett’s navel and strokes softly, drawing a quick intake of breath from Rhett. When Link looks over at him, he can see that Rhett’s smile has fallen away. Instead, he’s biting his bottom lip.   
  
Rhett stays perfectly still as Link straddles him, but as soon as Link’s safely in his lap, he’s nothing short of a buckin’ bronco. He bucks his hips up once, but it’s enough.    
  
“Oh, Gosh,” Link says, laughing lightly as he almost loses his balance, managing to hold onto to Rhett’s sides in the last second.    
  
Rhett writhes, pushing his middle off the couch and into Link’s hands before he settles back down.   
  
“Cant tame me,” Rhett says teasingly, biting his lip before he smiles.    
  
Link, more than anything, wants Rhett to see that he is willing to try. “Oh?” Link reaches up over Rhett’s head to pick his hat up and puts it back on top of his own head. “I’ve had my fair share of rodeo,” Link lies, blatantly, smiling giddily when he makes Rhett laugh so hard he tips his head back and closes his eyes. When Link sits up, letting go of Rhett’s waist, and grinds his hips forward a little as if to prove his point, Rhett’s eyes stay closed, but his mouth falls open in a gasp.   
  
Rhett opens his eyes, his breathing deep and heavy. He gulps as he tries to compose himself, looking at where Link’s body meets his, unable to look Link in the eyes. Rhett lifts his arms above his head and puts them on the arm of the couch for leverage. He bucks up again, making Link fall forward. To keep from falling on top of Rhett and knocking his chin into Rhett's own, Link reaches up above Rhett’s head quickly and grabs onto Rhett’s forearms, pinning them down against the cushions and holding him in place.   
  
This brings his face into very close proximity with Rhett’s.    
  
“Don’t wanna fight ya.” Link says, the accent that slips out more like something deeply genuine than something he has to fake, his eyes roaming all over Rhett’s beautiful face. He's holding himself up above Rhett without any trouble, and yet he feels a kind of pull downwards. Gravity, of course - that would be the easy answer.   
  
“We’re not fighting,” Rhett grunts, finally looking up into Link’s eyes. His gaze flicks to Link’s parted lips, then back to his eyes, and then, with a small lean upwards, he brings his face closer to Link’s.   
  
With Rhett’s nose almost touching his own, Link’s accent is back to his usual, Californian self as he asks in a whisper: “Then what are we doing?”   
  
Rhett’s lips are a hair’s breadth away from Link’s, his eyes half-lidded and fixated on Link’s lips. He flicks his gaze up to Link's bright blue eyes as he speaks. “I don’t know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The thing is, Link knows what he would like to do most, and that is to press his lips against Rhett’s. Except he can’t, because there is something hard digging into his rear, imposing in how curious it makes Link, occupying his thoughts uncomfortably. Rhett’s wearing a really soft pair of pants, so Link doesn’t think it’s an awkward fold around the zipper or something, especially since there is no zipper. Maybe it’s the way that Link sat on top of Rhett that is awkward somehow, and he’s only now noticing. Link can’t, for the life of him, figure out what it may be, not by physical contact alone.    
In order to see what it is, Link has to lean back a little. He moves his head away slowly, and Rhett cranes his neck up, following quickly, chasing Link’s lips with his own until he can’t raise his head up no more, especially with Link’s hands still restraining his arms.    
  
Rhett lets his head fall back onto the cushions with a grunt. He looks at Link with a confused expression, too dazed still to start panicking, but he feels like the hysteria might kick in soon.    
Link’s gaze, his flushed cheeks and the way his tongue pokes out to lick at his bottom lip as he looks at Rhett all seem to tell Rhett that Link’s ideas of what they are doing are similar to his own, and yet Link is moving away, essentially making Rhett lose his head.    
  
It might be deep beneath the surface, but Rhett’s nervousness around Link is omnipresent. There were many times when he thought that Link and him were on the same page, only for Link to prove him wrong and have them pass each other like two speeding trains headed in separate directions.   
  
And if their proverbial destination isn’t the same now, it will be a lot more embarrassing for Rhett than it would be for Link.   
  
Link fixes up his glasses absent-mindedly, and what he sees when he casts his eyes to the point where their bodies meet and shifts his hips a little to get a better view is the unmistakable outline of Rhett’s erect cock.    
  
When Link looks back up at Rhett’s face, he notices that Rhett looks flushed and he’s biting his lip again, although this time it’s visibly out of nervousness.    
  
Link gives Rhett a soft, lopsided smile and loosens his hold on Rhett’s forearms. Very tenderly, Link runs his hands down Rhett’s strong arms and over his exposed underarms, which makes Rhett squirm a little and Link’s smile widen. Link’s hands continue on their way down the length of Rhett’s torso, his fingers skimming Rhett’s sensitive waist before they make it to the waistband of his sweatpants.     
  
Soft and beautiful and hard for Link, Rhett’s looking at Link nervously as if he’s not yet caught onto the fact that Link would do anything for a chance to properly ride him.    
  
Link lets his gaze roam all the way from Rhett’s eyes down to the front of his pants, taking his time, knowing Rhett’s taking note of every flick of his gaze.   
It makes Link feel as seductive as it makes him flustered, knowing Rhett’s watching him like that, desperate to see what Link might do to him next.    
  
Quite boldly, Link lets Rhett know just what he wants from him by running his left hand down the soft line of Rhett’s hipbone and into the tip of the vee where one hipbone mirrors the other, where Rhett’s erection is straining against his pants.   
  
Enjoying the softness of the fabric on his hand, Link palms Rhett through the pants, curling his fingers just the slightest bit so he could better outline the shape of Rhett’s big cock.    
  
Rhett moans at the touch, and Link’s hazy gaze immediately shoots up to meet Rhett’s own. Rhett looks overwhelmed, troubled in the sweetest way, and Link completely understands the sentiment. He looks at Rhett as he wraps his hand around Rhett’s cock just a tad more deliberately, rubbing along the length gently. Rhett presses his lips together, but can’t stifle the moan that escapes him. Supporting himself on his shoulders, Rhett lifts his waist up in the air and asks for more friction by pushing his hips into Link’s hand. Because of all of it, his shirt rides up a little on his belly, exposing the dusting of light brown hair which gradually thickens as it dips under the waistband of his pants. 

****

Link’s own pants are unbearably tight by this point. Rhett worsens it by bringing one hand down to the hem of his own shirt and pushing his hand up under it before pulling the shirt up until it’s bunched up somewhere around his armpits. The bare skin of his chest is almost too inviting for Link to bear, and he doesn’t even try to restrain himself from running his free hand all over it. There are certain places, mostly around Rhett’s belly, that make Rhett squirm ticklishly and move away from Link’s touch reflexively. Conversely, there are certain points on his body such as his nipples that can’t seem to get enough of Link’s touch. Rhett runs the pads of his own fingers across one of his nipples as if to show Link what to do next, and Link is more than happy to oblige. 

****

Link catches Rhett’s small grin and smiles widely himself, leaning down to press his nose into the crook of Rhett’s neck. He nuzzles the warm skin there before pressing his lips against it, kissing his way all to Rhett’s ear, enjoying the quiet sounds Rhett is letting out, the way he presses closer to Link in every way, how his hand comes up to rest on Link’s back.    
  
Link tilts his head down a little and presses his forehead against Rhett’s collarbone, making his hat fall off. With both his and Rhett’s vision slightly obscured, Link slides his hand down into Rhett’s briefs.    
  
He feels around a little with his hand, noting how Rhett shivers slightly beneath him as he does it, and wraps his fingers around Rhett’s length.   
Rhett’s cock feels amazing in his hand, heavy and warm but also almost unbearably soft, adorned with a few palpable veins which Link can’t help but to trace with the tips of his fingers.

Link lifts his head up and kisses the corner of Rhett’s mouth briefly, moving away teasingly when Rhett turns his head to kiss him properly, though it is laborious for him as well to move away, to sit up straight as his hand continues to gently tug on Rhett’s cock.    
  
Letting his eyes travel over Rhett’s body freely, Link smiles appreciatively. “So priddy,” Link mutters, making Rhett’s open lips stretch in a wide smile, making his pearly-whites show. Rhett shakes his head fondly, as if telling Link to  _ shut up _ , but Link only mirrors the smile and picks his hat back up. He can see that Rhett’s glowing from the praise. It makes something akin to butterflies awaken in Link’s stomach.   
  
When Link runs the pad of his thumb across the head of Rhett’s cock, Rhett lets out a loud moan. The sound is so wonderful, it raises goosebumps along Link’s arms, but it also makes him suddenly acutely aware of the thinness of these walls, the fact that they are not alone in the building, and that the door isn’t locked.   
  
Rhett’s hips are not bucking up deliberately but in involuntary stutters, his heavy breathing the only audible sound in the room as Link holds his own breath - he slowly moves his hand and takes it out of Rhett’s pants, but before long both his hands are back on Rhett’s waist, curling under the waistband of Rhett’s pants as he debates whether or not to pull them down.   
  
Link retracts both his hands then, making Rhett look up at him worriedly.    
  
“Wait,” Link says, and it comes out a tad more commanding than he may have intended it to, and he has to smile at himself and the way Rhett’s eyes widen and he nods immediately. Rhett looks somehow bothered by Link’s tone, and not in an entirely bad way.   
  
When Link dismounts Rhett, he stands before the couch, looking down at Rhett who observes him carefully. Link doesn’t think he’ll be able to walk easily with the way how tight his pants are. He reaches down to adjust himself and notices Rhett looking at him unblinkingly, like he’s very interested to help Link get rid of the situation in his pants and would eagerly do anything Link asked of him.

****

When Link walks toward the door, Rhett’s heart starts beating hard, like a fluttering bird that wants to escape its cage. He sits up on the couch and leans forward, ready to follow Link at any moment. He dares not think about the possibility of Link leaving now - leaving him here, hard and aching - it would be ridiculous. Right?   
Patiently, he waits to see what Link will do, and when Link simply locks the door and starts making his way back, Rhett leans back on the couch and breathes a sigh of relief.    
  
Sitting down on the couch like this, he’s hoping that Link will climb back into his lap, or that Link will instruct him to lie back down, if Link likes him better that way.   
  
Rhett sits still, looking up at Link with an eager expression on his face. Rhett’s cock tents the front of his pants and he’s itching to touch himself, but his hands stay at his sides - he would much rather have Link’s perfect ass in his lap.    
  
Link seems to have a different idea, though - instead of climbing back into Rhett’s lap, his hands go up to the lapels of his own jacket, which he then pulls off and lets it fall to the floor.    
  
“Oh Gosh, Link,” Rhett says quietly, and the flustered strain to his voice makes Link smile.   
  
“Mmm?” Link hums as he unbuttons the last few buttons on his black shirt deftly.   
  
Rhett observes him wordlessly, looking him up and down as Link shrugs the shirt off and lets it fall to the floor. When Link’s hands go to the button on the front of his jeans, ghosting over the impressively sized bulge there, Rhett can’t help himself. He shoves one of his hands under the waistband of his own pants and underwear and touches himself.   
  
When he wraps his hand around his own cock and tugs a little, his chests rises with a feverish breath.    
  
Link looks at him with wide eyes, transfixed as he quickly works on getting his own cock out. When he pulls his jeans and boxers down enough, his cock practically springs out, rock hard and already leaking.   
  
“Fuck,” Link mutters as he tries to shimmy out of his jeans without taking his eyes off Rhett. When he’s practically naked, Link steps forward, spreading his legs a little as if to let Rhett know that he’s about to straddle him.    
  
Rhett immediately takes his hand out of his pants and rests it on the couch as he waits for Link to climb on. His other hand he extends to Link, and Link takes it in his own, entwining their fingers.   
  
“Hey,” Rhett says, breathless.   
  
“Yeah?” Link asks, using Rhett’s hand as support as he kneels on the couch, knees on either side of Rhett’s hips.    
  
As Link slowly lowers himself down, Rhett smirks a little and brings his other hand up to Link’s neck. “You can do anything you want with me,” Rhett says, a tad absently, looking at Link as if he’s realising what he’s just said himself.   
  
Link laughs, because who’d have known Rhett and him would have ever found themselves in such a scenario. He smirks, and there’s that Lonh-ness again, and he covers the hand that’s on his neck with his own. “I’ll keep that in mind,” Link says cockily, and leans down to kiss him.   
  
And if they were planning to get somewhere, if Rhett was going to give Link anything and everything, Link shouldn’t have let him kiss him, because once Rhett tastes Link’s lips, he can’t get enough of them.    
  


The kisses start off slow, but it’s not long before they’re turning passionate, open-mouthed and almost sloppy. Link lets go of Rhett’s hand to wrap his arm around Rhett’s shoulders and press closer to him, which has his cock trapped between their abdomens, leaving a wet patch on Rhett’s shirt.    
  
Rhett squeezes his eyes shut as he kisses Link, and even if he can finally take a breath when they break apart, he feels like his air’s been cut off when Link’s lips leave his.    
  


Link leans back a little and takes the hand Rhett has on his neck in his own. He tilts his head down before bringing his lips to the tips of Rhett’s fingers. He kisses all over the forefinger and middle finger before taking them into his mouth, all the while looking at Rhett with half-lidded eyes.    
  
Rhett can feel his cock twitch inside his pants. But it’s even worse when, as Link closes his eyes and starts sucking on the fingers, Rhett realises where those fingers were just minutes ago.   
  
Speaking of Rhett’s briefs, Link seems to have had enough of them. First, he releases Rhett’s hand and moves back a little, and then he holds onto Rhett’s shoulders as he tries to steady himself. When he’s ready, Link leans down and pulls both Rhett’s sweatpants and his briefs down to mid-thigh, letting Rhett’s cock jut out freely.    
  
Rhett’s so hard that his cock stands straight up against his abdomen, the tip smearing a bit of pre-come just under the wet patch that Link’s cock had stained it with. 

****

Link brings his hands back to Rhett’s shoulders and pushes him until his back rests against the back of the couch, after which he thrusts forward, grinding on him and pushing his cock directly against Rhett’s own. Rhett’s own hands, one still enticingly wet with Link’s saliva, come up to Link’s chest, which he is free to then grope relentlessly. He rubs the wet fingers of his one hand against one of Link’s pink nipples, while he runs his other hand through the dark hair on Link’s chest.   
  
Link leans down to connect their lips in another kiss which Rhett returns enthusiastically. Grinding down hard on Rhett and pushing himself up to claim Rhett’s lips over and over again has Link miscalculating some of his movements, and when he raises himself up on his knees a little more than he had planned and sits back down, he’s got Rhett’s cock pressed underneath himself, digging into one of his soft cheeks.    
  
Link can barely stand to look at Rhett’s surprised, fervent face, and he leans down to kiss him again, shifting a little until Rhett’s cock is pressed perfectly against the cleft of his ass.   
  
“Gosh - Link,” Rhett says breathlessly, closing his eyes, enraptured.    
  
Link kisses his neck and keeps his lips pressed there as he gyrates his hips a little, making Rhett melt under his touch. He pulls his lips away just the tiniest bit, just so he can speak: “Don’t you wanna fuck me with that big cock of yours?” 

****

Rhett draws in a sharp breath through his teeth and slides his hands down to Link’s waist so he can pull him closer. “Gosh, Link…”    
It’s just like Link acted in the episode, the way he easily says a thing that ruins Rhett, leaves him stuttering out unintelligible attempts at an answer. Rhett gulps and shakes his head minutely, “I want it real bad, bo, but we can’t-”    
  
“Do you want to fuck me?” Link repeats slowly, breathless and yet managing to sound like Rhett’s answer would be of little or no importance to him, like he wouldn’t mind walking away this second. Like he just wants to know whether or not Rhett would like to fuck him, for whatever reason.    
  
“Yeah, Link, Gosh-” Rhett confirms, “But I don’t wanna hurt you, we-”   
  
Link shushes him up by nipping at his neck and moving his hips forward a bit. He kisses up to Rhett’s mouth, enjoying the scratchy feeling of Rhett’s beard on his face. When his lips meet Rhett’s parted ones, he immediately licks into Rhett’s mouth, his hands moving up to tangle in Rhett’s hair.    
  
It’s only when Link’s completely out of breath that he leans back, letting go of the short locks to drag his hands down and hold onto Rhett’s biceps. He relies on Rhett for any support in getting up, and Rhett aids him as best he can, his strong hands holding Link’s supple waist. Rhett sits back as Link gets up, impatient to see what it is that Link has in mind.    
  


Link, all broad shoulders that taper into a slim waist, which then again curves into a small but pleasantly rounded ass, tiptoes over to his own desk and begins to rummage through one of the drawers.    
Rhett watches him walk, burning with desire for him. When Link bends over to look through the drawers, it takes all that Rhett has for him to not touch his leaking cock. Rhett keeps his dominant hand on his thigh instead, idly running his fingers through the soft hair there, almost quivering with want as he waits for Link.   
  
“Link,” he calls desperately, and it dawns on him that maybe he should ask Link or at least himself how it is that Link has lube in the office, but he finds that he couldn’t care less. All he cares about is having Link close, having that tight little ass back in his lap again -    
  
Link, who had raised a single finger of his free hand as a sign for Rhett to hold on just a bit longer, now turns around, a small bottle of something that looks like clear shampoo in his hand.   
  
“Remember that one sunburn I got in, what was it, late June?” Link asks almost conversationally, but his voice is shaky. All Rhett can do is nod in affirmation.   
  
Rhett remembers it all too well - how Link insisted on walking around shirtless anywhere he could, because the shirt was chafing his poor, lobster-red shoulders. Link being slick in aloe is also an image that comes to mind, unbidden. And as the memory falls into place, Rhett realises he knows exactly what it is that Link’s holding in his hand. “Oh,” he simply says, and Link smiles.   
  
Link leans in to press his lips against Rhett’s as soon as he’s close enough. As they kiss sensually, Rhett’s hands return to Link’s waist, and Link quickly straddles Rhett, settling on top of his thighs easily. He doesn’t press as close to Rhett as before, and instead brings his hands up between them, holding the bottle of aloe vera gel for Rhett to see.   
  
“Will that work?” Rhett asks - the idea of using aloe as lubricant had never needed to cross his mind before.   
  
“Yeah, uh,” Link says, looking down at the bottle, “Pretty sure.”   
  
Link uncaps it and Rhett observes him, noting the slightly darker red that tints his cheeks and the bashful way he looks up at Rhett for a second.   
  
Somehow, Rhett thinks he can read what’s happening here. “You tried it?” he asks, trying for casual, but failing as his voice catches a little.   
  
Link averts his gaze, biting his lip nervously. Rhett encourages him to go on by caressing his sides gently. Gradually, Rhett’s hands move down to Link’s hips, and as Link starts to speak, Rhett’s hands are on Link’s ass, and he keeps them there.    
  
“One day, summer, you ah, went out somewhere and I was alone and I was feeling kinda, ah, hot, y’know?”   
  
The colour rises in Rhett’s own face, and he opens his mouth to speak but can’t seem to produce any sound.    
  
Link smiles at the way Rhett’s gaping at him and goes on, “And I was bored, too, and well, I was really freakin’ horny.”   
  
Rhett thinks he can physically feel his heart rate change frequency. 

****

“And I like to use lotion and stuff sometimes,” Link says, flicking his gaze down between Rhett’s thighs, keeping the bottle in one hand while the other starts to stroke Rhett’s twitching cock. “When I touch myself.”   
  
Rhett answers with a soft groan, urging him to go on.    
  
“I googled if this was okay to use, and uh, turns out it is.”   
  


“So you - ah - you jerked off in our office?”    
  
Link’s expression quickly morphs into one of slight embarrassment. “I - I did, I’m-”   
  
“You should’a told me,” Rhett tells him softly, pulling him a bit closer by his ass, his big fingers digging into the soft flesh there.

  
This distracts Link a little as it forces a loud moan out of him, and before he can even think of uttering an apology for what he did, Rhett leans up a little, looking him right in the eyes as he speaks, “I wouldn’t have gone out.”   
  
Link cracks a slow, half-annoyed smile and leans in to peck Rhett on the lips. Rhett squeezes his ass appreciatively and kneads it gently as Link finally smears some of the aloe on his fingers and sets the bottle aside.    
  


Link uses his dry hand to grip Rhett’s shoulder and pull himself up so he’s kneeling above Rhett’s thighs, spreading his legs a bit more and leaning forward just enough to curve his body in a way he thinks would be fitting.    
  
With the hand that’s covered in aloe, and frankly smells particularly appealing, he reaches back and slides a finger down his cleft. Rhett helps in that he spreads Link’s cheeks a bit with his hands, making it easier for Link to reach his entrance,  to which he almost immediately presses the tip of his forefinger.    
  
Link’s mouth falls open in a gasp and his eyes fall closed as he presses on. He can’t see it, but he knows Rhett is watching his every move, and it makes him shiver.    
  
With Rhett pulling him impossibly close and peppering his neck with kisses, it isn’t hard for Link to distract himself from any discomfort he may feel. When the first finger goes in all the way to the knuckle, Link pulls it out slowly only to testily push it back in, and does that a few times, essentially playing with himself until he’s loosened up a bit. When he opens his eyes, he’s met with Rhett’s hungry eyes trying to look over and see what he’s doing, and he gives a breathless chuckle.   
  
This prompts Rhett to speak: “How is it, baby?”    
  
A shiver runs down Link’s back at the sound of the endearment, and he nods a little, pulling his head back so he could look at Rhett better.    
  
“Really good,” Link says, and the next time he pushes the finger in, it is with his middle finger by its side. It’s not too bad, in the sense that it goes in almost easily, wonderfully slippery. It’s becoming harder and harder for Link to keep doing it, especially slowly like this, and his entire body quivers as he reaches back and pushes the fingers in and out, again and again. He does all he can not to give into the temptation of picking up his pace. 

****

Rhett notices his troubles and brings one hand from Link’s cheek up to his upper arm, which he strokes gently. “Link, bo, let me do it.”   
  
Link licks his bottom lip and nods, pulling the fingers out gently. Rhett immediately frees both his hands so that he can reach for the bottle of aloe, and he squeezes out a generous amount of it on his fingers.    
  
Rhett reaches between Link’s legs and flicks the tip of his middle finger against Link’s hole, making Link gasp.    
  
The first finger Rhett pushes in slides in quite easily. The second one is a bit more of a stretch, and it has Link turning into putty in his hands. 

****

“Rhett, fuck,” Link murmurs, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Rhett’s shoulder. He realises that his hat is still on, and suddenly the realisation is very funny to him. Before he can laugh, though, Rhett curls his fingers in a very pleasant way, and Link moans loudly, and then presses his lips to Rhett’s shoulder to stifle it.    
  
Rhett does it again, moaning when Link’s front comes into contact with his own, his cock sliding along Rhett’s own.   
  
“Your hands are so fucking big, I love it,” Link says feverishly, and not long after follows it up with: “Fuck me, Gosh, please Rhett…”   
  
Rhett stops immediately, panting, and retracts his hands. “You sure?” he asks, and Link raises his head to look at him.    
  
“Yes,” Link says, nodding along for emphasis, “Please Rhett, I want you inside me-”   
  
Link doesn’t have to say another word. Rhett reaches down and takes his own cock into his hand. With his fingers, he rubs any precome and whatever is left of the aloe on his hand all over his cock, and positions himself directly at Link’s waiting hole, pressing against it, sticking the head up into it.    
  
Link leans forward and wraps both arms around Rhett’s neck before sinking down onto his cock, going as slowly as he can. It feels big, almost like it won’t fit, but the stretch feels amazing, and before he knows it, Link is sitting on Rhett’s cock, his ass in Rhett’s lap. Rhett’s hands return to Link’s ass and he grabs handfuls of it, holding it there until Link feels like he has adjusted to the feeling.   
  
When Link thrusts up a little before sitting back down, and then repeats the action a bit more boldly, Rhett starts to move with him.    
  
“You’re so tight, Gosh,” Rhett murmurs, closing his eyes as he leans back, letting Link set the pace, letting Link ride him.    
  
Link’s breathing gets louder, and so do his moans, as well as his quiet, garbled chants of Rhett’s name. He bounces up on Rhett’s cock, unable not to moan - after a while he leans in and presses his lips to Rhett’s own, trying to shut himself up.    
  
Rhett is just as vocal, albeit a bit quieter than Link. He’s panting and yet he manages to speak constant praise to Link, about how beautiful he looks riding him, how well he fucks, how tight his ass is. 

****

Link moves his hips like he does have some experience in rodeo, rolling them seductively, curving his body so his ass sticks out nicely, giving Rhett a real show. All of it makes Rhett come undone, but what happens next doesn’t compare.   
When Link’s certain that he can take it, in a soft purr, he starts to beg for Rhett to fuck him.   
  
Rhett takes him by the hips, keeping him in place as he pounds up into him, nearly making him scream. In fact, Link has to muffle the sounds he’s making in the crook of his own arm so the whole of Burbank wouldn’t hear him screaming Rhett’s name.    
  
“Link, I’m so close,” Rhett warns him weakly, and Link opens his eyes to look at him, his gaze adoring and yet incredibly dirty.   
  
“Come inside me, Rhett,” Link says, without any reservations, “Fill me up, baby.”   
  
Rhett closes his eyes and squeezes Link’s small hips in his hands as he buries himself inside him and lets go, filling him up to the brim. Link looks him in the eyes as he rides out his orgasm and then leans in to kiss him, keeping in place as Rhett’s hand comes forward to bring him off.   
  
Link is a whimpering mess by the time he spills all over Rhett’s hand and the front of his shirt. He falls forward on top of Rhett, panting and pressing his lips to any place on Rhett’s body he can reach without moving a lot.   
  
Rhett takes him by the waist and lowers him down on his back onto the couch before he pulls out and pulls his briefs and sweatpants up. He licks the bit of Link’s come that’s stuck to his fingers, watching Link watch him do it. When he’s done, he kisses all the way up from the inside of Link’s thigh to his lips and lies beside him. Link curls into his chest and hums appreciatively, and Rhett wraps his arms around him. They know they should get cleaned up, but there’s time for that. Right now, they just enjoy the warmth and closeness, kissing lazily, goofy smiles in place.   
  
“Rhett?”   
  
“I love you,” Rhett says, because he does, and because he wants to be the first one to say it.   
  
Link’s lips curl up in the loveliest smile. “I love you too,” he says.   
  
Rhett looks at him for a bit, but before he can lean in to kiss him, something crosses his mind, and he bursts out laughing.   
  
“What?” Links asks, his own smile widening, “What is it?”   
  
“After approximately seven months,” Rhett says, using the voice of Redd Moonshine, “We will have about twenty-two thousand of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> — im on [tumblr](http://www.rhincoln.tumblr.com) too! :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Have y'all ever seen two planes refuel?


End file.
